Epilogue for Demon's get Colds?
by Kazanrai
Summary: Last night's commotion compared to the pain in Yusuke's and Kurama's heart is small. Now, they must make the decision; should they risk there friendship for the love from a former friend, or should they let their sorrow engulf there entire lives? HxK.


Two updates in one day!? What crack am I smoking???  
Hope you like this! The reason why it's a separate story is because I wanted to make it have a different summary.  
So read! Go and read :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****lauran94 at hotmail.**

This is the epilogue to Demon's get Colds?. You must read that before you read this one.

For it won't make sense. Oh, also, please look at the rating before you comment. I've already had a few people get freaked out when they found out the story was boyxboy.

Contains swearing, sexual content, and shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action, meaning YAOI. Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

oOo

The doubts have vanished between Hiei's and Kurama's relationship. Everything is tranquil. Yet, a battle rages in both the minds of Yusuke and Kurama as each fight the feeling that the other is more suited for the fire demon. But, they must tread lightly, for one move may shatter the relationship they already have.

oOo

Light, slightly buttery tasting, with salt and pepper. That was Kurama's version of scrambled eggs. And, I could taste that mouth watering flavour everywhere. "Omnomnomnom..." my mouth went, breaking up the soft clumps of 'eggy-goodness'. It just kept coming; that never ending supply of...

egg. "HaIckBf!" I involuntarily coughed. "Wonder why..." I breathed in again, sooner then I'd expect. "MmmfBh!" I gagged, biting more egg off. Then, I realized the egg tasted like a stale cereal; no, it tasted like sweat... rancid sweat.

That's about when I realized a sock was protruding out of my mouth.

oOo

My hand was poised over the hot pan, ready to break the thin membrane of the egg. I tested the oil with my available hand, ("Again?" asked the impatient Youko), watching the oil ripple as it slid to the other side of the pan. "Finally, now I can-" "OH MY FUCKING GOD KUWABARA! WHY IS YOUR SOCK DOING IN MY MOUTH!?" Yusuke swore.

I nearly dropped the egg at that point. "Procrastinator," I heard Youko cough. "Womanizer," I coughed back, smirking. I felt him glare as I laughed silently, watched the egg contents curl up at the edges from the hot oil. Shk. Shk. Shk. The combination of salt and pepper fell like snow on the uncooked eggs. The small grains began just to sink in as my metal spatula stirred the white and yellow contents, beginning to separate the hunk of egg into sixteenths. "You take too long at everything. Especially when you tease Hiei, during _every_ touch," grinned the pervert of a fox demon. "At least I don't tear a person in half!" I bantered back. "Well... at least I don't _act _like a uke!"

I blushed at that remark. For it was true in a way. I was timid; never controlling the situation.

I fought on however; we barely spoke to one another, and (though I loathed to admit it), it was fun to fight with him now and again.

"But, I don't choke people with my tongue, now do I?" I spoke, my sharp tongue now let loose. "So what? At least I can form proper sentences when I'm having sex. And since you're too shy to _demand _sex, you'll never be able to experience that~" he taunted, treating my like an infant.

Now, I was fuming mad. No, that's an understatement, I was fucking pissed off.

"You can say I'm timid. You can tease me. But, _never_ treat me as a child. And how the hell do you know that Hiei won't ask me first to have sex!?" I growled.

"You want Hiei to have sex with you, Kurama? Boy, both of you sure move swiftly," a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh no," I groaned inwardly.

"Looks like you got another _uke _to join you, Kurama," Youko mocked.

"Go bring Kuwabara, I'll bring Hiei," I said sternly. "Whyyy?" the raven-haired boy whined. "It's what you get for eavesdropping." "So, you do admit it?" "Yes, I admit it Yusuke!" I sighed, plating the steaming hot scrambled eggs. "But... the eggs..." he trailed off, attempting to swipe one off a plate. "Stubborn isn't he, ne?" Youko questioned. "Oh, he'll give in," I laughed.

"Yusuke," I turned around to face him, pouting slightly. "Onegaiii~ *" I dragged out the last syllable.

*Onegai: Please.

oOo

My hands were white from clenching my fists so tightly to restrain myself. "Don't pounce him. Don't pounce him. Pretend he's a withered prune. With pale skin, and soft lips, and such a perfect ass-

No, stop thinking," I tried to stop my train of thought. "I will not give in. I will not," - he looked at me with those soft, green eyes - "not..." I practically moaned, watching as the red head slink over towards me. He gave me a little push, while running one single digit down my back. I arched my back involuntarily, then stumbled down the hallway, my mind feeling like fuzz.

oOo

"I never thought you had it in you, Kurama," Youko said, truly surprised. "Neither did I," I said, also quite astonished at my own actions. "And he looked like he would jump you. But," he paused, "Lust usually takes away the sensibility in you, doesn't it?" "Yea- NO! I can be sensible, right?" I asked. The only response I got was a muffled chuckle. "Come on Kurama. Go get your little Hiei," Youko's deep voice resided in the back of my head. I smiled, and walked down the hallway, dying to see the fire demon. My fire demon.

"Hiei?" I called. Tap. Tap. Tap. I hit the door softly with my knuckle. I waited, and waited, and waited,

getting no response. "I should go help Yusuke," I said, hurriedly, even timidly, (by my opinion). "Oh no you _don't_!" I felt Youko growl. "But..." I whispered weakly. "What happened to _that_ confidence that you exuded with Yusuke?" he questioned. "But- it- that was- different- somehow?" was my _very_ intelligent response. "Honestly," my counter-part sighed in exasperation. "Let _me_ help you then," he said firmly. Before I could protest, I felt my mind jerk quickly, pulled back, and then everything settled.

oOo

It felt weird to roam freely after being held in the back of one's mind.

I flexed my hand experimentally, watching as the pale skin rolled smoothly over the thin bones in my hands. Swish. Swish. Bemused, I turned around and still saw a thick-haired, silver tail, (like I used to,) resting gently against my thigh. "What are you planning to do?" I heard an anxious Kurama ask. "Heh," was my adequate reply. Yet, I could still here his pleas being repeated as I began rapping my knuckles against the wooden door, _hard_.

No reply. "I wonder," I thought, resting a silver ear against the black door. A sound floated through the door and I began chuckling uncontrollably. "What did you hear?" inquired Kurama. "Done begging have you?" I asked, still shaking with silent laughter. I felt him scowl in the back of my head, wanting answers. "He's still asleep," I whispered. "Do you still want to see-" "Yes!" my other _annoying_ half answered. "Fine," I sighed reluctantly. For I knew there would be a long wait before I'd use this limbs freely again.

oOo

All I could hear in those two seconds was a roaring, a roaring that was never ending.

I wanted it to stop. Stop for now. A minute. A second. It was torture.

I could barely notice someone picking me up off the floor, murmuring in their soft voice, while running their fingers through my long, red, hair.

oOo

"F-fox," I yawned, carrying him gently into my room. My hand was supporting his back, while the other was tucked under his legs. "H-h-hiei?" I heard a weak reply near my chest. I looked down at Kurama, clearly recovering from what he had experienced. "You had a fainting spell," I said simply. "Oh," he murmured. "Could you guild me to the kitchen?" he asked. "No, I'll carry you."

oOo

Kuwabara sat beside me, drumming his fingers; waiting, like me.

We both stared at the steaming plate of scrambled eggs; so tempting, but we had to wait; we had to.

My hand just began to inch towards the plate, just imagining the fluffy eggs in my mouth, when I heard soft footsteps coming directly down the hall. I straightened up, and glanced down the hall.

I noticed Hiei carrying Kurama.

Carrying him _bridle-style_.

And, Kurama was flushed, _and _panting_._

"What the hell did they do," I thought, a brilliant blush spreading across my cheek.

"Yusuke," Hiei stated. "Yes," I straightened up in my chair.

"Kurama just had a fainting spell, nothing more," he said, walking to the table. He set Kurama down on the chair opposite to me. "Ah, Yusuke, go ahead, eat," I heard Kurama whisper. "You sure?" I asked, concerned. "Go ahead, I'll sleep," he said, his eyes drooping slightly. "Sure..." I sighed.

I half-heatedly scooped up a mound of fluffy eggs. I'd been waiting for this moment, yet it wasn't enjoyable without Kurama humming merrily as we ate. I wished he was better, for the tension in the room burned.

oOo

I watched Kurama, concerned. He softly snored, his cheek leaning into his hand. It was my fault he was so tired. Well... it was also Yusuke's too. And _especially _Kuwabara's. We all shared a part of it.

"I need sweet snow," I suddenly stood up. "RRRrr..." my chair dragged across the ceramic tiles. It was quite an irritating sound actually. But, I really didn't care as I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara wince at the sound. All I knew is I needed sugar in my system to stop worrying about Kurama.

A wide _variety_ of flavours met my eyes. "Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate..." I read, shoving empty cartons aside. Then, I saw a pale cream carton with one word across the face of it:

"Vanilla," I sighed. My hands pounced, (literally pounced), on the carton dragging it, snatched a spoon, and plopped myself down beside Kurama. The two morons across from me looked at my wide-eyed; though Yusuke had his hand in front of his mouth; snickering. Of course, I've never revealed _that _morning* to Kuwabara. But, (unfortunately), Kurama _accidently _leaked to Yusuke. So, now Yusuke always threatens to use the pictures that he took.

Sometimes, I wanted to strangle him.

*Read "An Obsessed Demon" on here or at .

oOo

I didn't know whether to scream in adoration or laugh hysterically.  
Forgetting that Kurama was even their, I skidded, (in my rush), to the opposite side of the table, and groped the unsuspecting little demon. "Your toooo cute," I cooed, nuzzling my nose in his hair. The soft smell of black berries surrounded my nose, "Mmmmm..."

oOo

"I'd rather not know what the hell is going on," I muttered, my orange hair bouncing slightly as my head shook.

oOo

"My arm aches," I whined internally.  
I shifted slightly, trying to find a new position. "Ouch, fuck!" I heard Yusuke shout.  
"What was that... ?" "Don't know..." replied a sluggish Youko.  
"RRRrr..." someone dragged a chair.  
"What is happening?" I thought, cracking an lid.  
I noticed two outstanding things.  
The first thing I felt a comforting touch.  
And the other thing,Yusuke looked slightly nervous, while Kuwabara appeared to be slightly disturbed.  
"What the hell had happened during my unconsciousness?" I thought.

"Do you want water?"  
"No Hiei."  
"Do you want any food?"  
"No Yusuke."  
"Do you want a blanket? A robe?"  
"No Hiei."  
"Do you-"  
"No," I sighed, cutting Yusuke off.  
"It's ok. I'm not as frail as I look," I winked.  
"That's what he said... more particularly Hiei," Yusuke laughed.  
I felt Hiei's body warm considerably, and stiffen beside me.  
Taking I quick peak, I glanced at Hiei's face; mostly resembling a tomato at the moment.  
"So," Yusuke began conversationally, biting back a laugh. "I heard Kurama and you are beginning to make love," he asked the fire demon.  
"Make... love?" my lover asked puzzled.  
"Ah... such a dear, naive, demon. I could so work with this," I heard the Youko chuckle.  
Deciding to change the subject I stood up, "Can I take your plate, Yusuke?" I asked smiling gently.  
"N-no! I'll do it," he said, frantically getting up. "It's ok," I turned around, too quickly.  
The next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

oOo

The raven haired boy and my counter-part lips touched each other gently.  
The kiss made my hair rise and my blood burn. I wish I could feel that over and over.  
"OH SHIT," I heard my counter-part say. "It's alright," I whispered. "You can be with others."  
"N-nooo... not right," he moaned, enjoying the experience like I was.

oOo

I broke apart from Yusuke. "Feels like I've done his before. With him I mean," I assumed.  
Quickly, I turned around and tried to explained myself to Hiei.

oOo

"Still tastes like honey..." I sighed. But, I was horrified, none the least. I mean, I had just kissed Kurama in front of his lover. His lover!  
"God, I am so screwed if I can't think of something to say."  
So, of course, I had to stutter like an idiot.

oOo

"I didn't mean-"  
"Hiei, I am so-"  
"It wasn't-"  
"So, please forgive me!" they finished in union.

I sat there, dazed with all the information thrown at me in five seconds.  
"How shall you answer, Hiei?" the Jagan asked.  
"And, why, should I tell _you_?" I asked bitterly.  
"No reason," I felt the Jagan laugh.  
Glancing back at Yusuke and Kurama, I felt a bemused expression grace my features.  
They looked like they were going to be executed. Yusuke skin was draining to a light, pale, white, while Kurama eyes were quite large and on the verge of tears.  
Then, I began to snigger. No, not snigger. Not even close to that. I began roaring with laughter. So much, I nearly fell off my chair.

oOo

I was confused. I thought he'd at _least_ Hiei would strangle Urameshi.  
"Still don't understand love I guess," I twiddled my thumbs, hoping at to get involved with this problem.

oOo

"You look like your about to embrace death itself" I coughed.  
On that statement, they both seemed to loosen up.  
"I don't mind. It was an accident. You can breathe. You can live," I whispered.  
To my relief, my fox smiled. An understanding smile.  
And Yusuke? Well, he just exhaled.

oOo

As I watch the scene unfold, I exhaled the breathe I'd been holding. I sighed. "It seemed everything turned out right. Guess I won't need that black mail* anymore."

*Read the forth chapter of "Demon's get Colds?"

oOo

"Everything turned out right," I thought, twirling my silky, red, hair. " I guess it really doesn't matter if I break them up, what only matters is what's happening now, and how I wish I could stay in this time forever."

**END.**

* * *

Finally! It's done! Please review!  
Also, sorry about this, but I will not be writing any YYH fanfics for awhile. But, I will write lots of SasuxNaru fanfics and LxLight fanfics! Some of them lemons ;)


End file.
